


Statue Of Raava

by Tmarsipan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmarsipan/pseuds/Tmarsipan
Summary: Asami and Opal go to Ba Sing Se for a business meeting but gives themselves another couple of days to stay and see the amazing sights.(Based on Tumblr post I had posted from writing prompts.)Please excuse my grammar, I'm not the best.  I tried lol.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 14





	Statue Of Raava

Asami was woken up by a small streak of light that shone into her eyes through the small gap in the hotel curtains, with a huff she rolled over to try and get comfortable again. It generally took her quite some time to fall asleep in a foreign bed but last night - or rather an early morning - Asami was able to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Thanks, no doubt, to the long haul flight from Republic city to Ba Sing Se. 

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she realized she wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep. With a loud sigh, she reaches over to pick up her phone from the bedside table. It read 6:15 am. Asami had to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a loud groan encase she was to wake Opal who was sleeping in the double bed opposite her.

No matter what time she went to bed, how exhausted she was or even if she was on vacation, Asami would always wake around six A.M. Fair to say she was agitated. Their meeting wasn't until 11 o'clock so she didn't need to be up until 9 to have enough time to get washed, dressed and grab breakfast, but of course, she just had to wake up now. 

Looking over to the other side of their room she sees Opal still sound asleep (Asami did have enough money to have two separate suites but Opal and Asami never minded to share a room. They did in college after all.) There was no point waking her best friend/ assistant, so as quietly as she could, Asami slides her legs off the edge of the bed and heads towards her suitcase. She fished out her gym clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed. 

If she was up, she might as well do something productive. She headed to the hotel's gym.

* * *

Asami wiped the sweat from her brow with the towel around her shoulder and focused on trying to get her heart rate to level out. She had quite the workout, ending up being there for over two hours.

Shouldering open the door to their room, she looks over to Opal who was still passed out face down and starfished across her bed. Rolling her eyes, Asami went to grab her toilettes and headed to the shower.

2o minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in her robe, towel drying her hair. 

Opal was now on her back, mouth agape, as she lightly snored. _I wish I could sleep like that,_ Asami thought.

Smirking slightly, Asami bunched her wet towel she had been drying her hair with, in her hands and threw it at the unexpecting Opal.

With a wet thump, the towel landed right over Opal's face. Opal's hands flew up and swiped to grab at the offending object before sitting up and flinging the towel on the floor, eyes wide in panic and chest heaving looking around the room until her eyes rested on Asami. 

Asami had her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her laughing.

"You assholeeee," Opal moaned before flopping back on her front and burying her face into the pillows.

Now Asami laughed out loud, "You should've seen your face," she snorted. 

Opal just moaned again into the pillows, "I hate you."

"We both know that's a lie, now get up and get ready sleepy head." Grabbing her makeup bag, Asami headed towards the dressing table to put her face on. Looking over her shoulder to the sleepy-eyed and hair tousled girl, scrunching up her nose before looking through her makeup, "And go have a shower, you stink."

"You always know how to make a girl feel good about herself..." she yawned.

"Would you rather me not tell you?" she glanced back again as Opal swung her legs over the side of the mattress.

"No, but the delivery could be better. Words can be harsh and hurt Asami," she fakes sniffs before actually smelling herself, "Oh jeez, okay, yeah, a shower is needed." 

"Told you," Asami says in a sing-song voice.

Opal just grumbles as she heads towards the bathroom.

* * *

It took three hours to go through the contracts and have them signed. Probably the quickest deal that Asami had ever conducted.

They seemed just as keen to get the deal over and done with. They had been able to negotiate a contract allowing Future Industries to become a merger company within Ba Sing Se with their Great Uniter Enterprises but have the same separate companies elsewhere. Ba Sing Se was probably the best place for the merged company as the city had a lot of competition from others and by bringing the two top competitors together, they could both benefit greatly from it. Not that Baatar Jr being Opal's bother had any influence on their decision to accept the deal. Now it was just down to their lawyers to finalize the agreement.

They had both figured something as big as this would take quite a bit of negotiating and persuasion to get them to agree and so, booked the room for four nights but weirdly they were happy and willing with almost everything. 

But as great as it was to have such a big decision dealt with, with such speed and efficiency, that meant Asami and Opal were left with nothing to do for three days, leaving them with an open schedule. Therefore they decided to make the rest of the trip as a girls vacation.

Asami's mother was originally from Ba Sing Se but, unfortunately, she had never truly explored the city. Yes, she had been here on quite a few business meetings but never had the opportunity to do much else in the city. So, she was rather excited to have the opportunity to explore her mother's birthplace. 

Opal, being from Zaofu, had visited rather often and so as soon as Asami had suggested exploring, Opal already had an itinerary thought out. She was the best assistant and friend ever. She'll have to remember to give her a raise. (Not that she needed it.)

That's how Asami found herself being dragged around the fashion district by a very excited Opal.

"Opalllll..." Asami groaned, "This place is AMAZING!" She reached out to run her fingertips over the red fabric of the dress, "Please feel this dress! It's so soft..." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she let out a soft sigh. Opal giggled behind her.

"When I would come here with mom, she would always bring me here. The materials they use have to be the best in all the Earth Kingdom! Grab that and you can go try it on!" Opal's smile almost splitting her face as she grabbed the green sparkling dress on the opposite rail, "We can get these and hit the bars tonight, see the talent," She said with a suggestive wiggle of her brows.

"Aren't you practically married?" Asami laughed, "Don't think Bolin would be too happy with you 'checking the talent'." She reached the hanger and folded the dress over her arm while giving the short woman a stern look.

"I'm allowed to look!" she says while rolling her eyes, "And, of course, I'm not looking for _me_ , I'm helping you look. Seriously 'Sami when was the last time you even went on a date?" Opal asked as they began walking towards the dressing room.

"I'll have you know, I was on a date last month," Asami says with a glare.

"Uh-huh, and how did that go?" says Opal with a raised brow.

"... Well, I mean, it went..." Asami's voice trailed off into a grumble.

Once in the dressing room, they hang-up their dresses before starting to undress.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Opal laughed.

Asami had already had her shirt unbuttoned and was shrugging it off, not making eye contact with Opal, "It was terrible." She physically slumped forward, "He was so self-centred and quite the braggart. Couldn't stop talking about how rich he was and wouldn't shut up about his 'massive mansion' and the fact he could afford servants..." She reached down to unzip her skirt while rolling her eyes.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Opal chuckled. "To be honest it sounds like he was trying to overcompensate for having a small d-"

"Opal!" Asami squeaked before both girls broke into laughter.

"But seriously, why do all the guys that I attract seem to be..." She started to wave her hand in the air as though she would be able to catch the word, looking at Opal for help and looking rather ridiculous with her dress halfway up her legs.

"... Dickheadish?" She offered.

"Well not as elegant as I was going for, but yeah, that pretty much sums them up," she barks a laugh.

Opal had started to gather her dress up and pull it over her head, as Asami pulled the dress the rest of the way and up and over her shoulders.

"Maybe - " Opal's voice was muffled by the dress as she struggled to pull the dress down before a loud exhale as she finally freed her head, "- you need to start looking somewhere else rather than relatives of business partners." Giving Asami a pointed look.

Asami was now examing herself in the mirror. The red dress hugged all her curves in the right places while the deep plunge line gave an ample view of her cleavage and stopped mid-thigh. Not to mention her ass looked GREAT. This dress would make a great addition to her already overflowing wardrobe.

"Where else am I meant to meet someone?" She said smoothing out the dress still admiring the feel of the material, she looked up to see Opal had joined her in front of the mirror, "Yes, get that dress."

Opal's dress was also form-fitting stopping just above the knee and was dark forest green with glitter. Whereas Asami's neckline plunged, Opal's was a polar neck.

"That looks great on you, Op." 

Opal nodded before continuing, "Maybe go out more often? Try that new dating app? There are so many ways to meet people nowadays," she said with a shrug. 

"Actually," She whipped around to look at Asami, "When's the last time you even got laid?"

Asami instantly started to sputter, mouth working as she tried to come up with anything to say as her face heated and became beetroot in colour, "Emm... I... Ahh..."

"Oh just come out with it!" she said with an eye roll. 

"Iroh." She grumbled.

"What?" the shorter girl asked while looking up into Asami's face, wide-eyed.

"Iroh!" She exclaimed a bit louder this time.

"NO WAY! That was over TWO YEARS AGO!" Opal seemed downright appalled, "No wonder you've been so uptight and stressed! That's it I am going to help you get laid Asami because that is just ridiculous!"

Asami huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm perfectly capable of getting someone myself, thank you very much. I just haven't wanted too," she tilted her chin up slightly in defiance. "And I am not 'uptight'."

"' Sami, you don't know how to relax, you never stop working and can't handle anything if you're not the one in control. I think you are _pretty_ uptight."

"I hate you," Asami grumbled. "Especially when you're right..."

"One, that's a lie, you love me and two, I'm always right. It why you hired me," she then smirked before smacking Asami's butt making her yelp. "Mission: Get Asami laid, is a go!"

Looking back at the mirror, Opal's smile all but took over her face, "With these dresses, we'll be fighting the men _and_ women off us," she winked at Asami. 


End file.
